thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Baumer
Andrew Baumer, occasionally called Andy (and called Bummer behind his back, with the alternate Bum Man by the Kahuna) is the day manager of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort and is one of the primary antagonists on Stoked. Most of the employees refer to him as "Bummer" because he is strict, bossy and cares more about his job than anything else (e.g. the employees). He is dedicated to his job and always tries to please the guests and the owner, Mr. Ridgemount. In his first apperance he is shown to be handling and stressing over the massive mess left behind from Lo's party, while trying to attend to the other guests. When the groms get there he believes them to be guests before being corrected by them, and quickly puts them to work cleaning the pool. Baumer also has a cruel tradition of firing a new employee on the first day every year (and sometimes it's more than one). Baumer uses a strike system in which if an employee does something wrong they get a strike. If the employee gets three, then they get fired. Examples of getting strikes are causing messes, slacking off at work, getting less then 8/10 on a evaluation, being late, and even eating some left over food from guest plates. So far through the series though, no one has gotten all three strikes. Johnny though got a permanent strike that would never be removed from the strike list in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". When Baumer is excited he might cancel one or more stikes from an employee's record. Baumer seems to have a huge dislike directed toward both Reef and Lo. Reef and Baumer just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, like working and time off and occasinally fight about the issue. After Lo throws a party at the hotel her father makes her get a job at the hotel. Bummer uses the threat of calling her father if she screws up (as does Kelly and, later on, Rosie), since technically the strike system doesn't affect her as she is forced to work there. He also frequently shows little to no regard for the safety or well-being of the groms in general, as evidenced by his housing them in substandard conditions, allowing bratty, unruly kids to behave as they please toward the staff, embezzlement of most of the staff food budget to buy himself a golf cart, working the groms like slaves and rarely giving them time off, threatening to fire them for unjust reasons, disregarding their safety while forcing them to mind the safety of the hotel guests, frequently trying to deny them their right to surf and enjoy the time off they do get, swindling them on the amount of their pay, showing no appreciation to the groms for saving the hotel from being sabotaged by a spy and then ungratefully forcing them to work unpaid overtime, employing the senior staff as union busters when the groms rebel and unionize against the unfair and unsafe working conditions, and forcing Fin to work on her day off. By acting as a buffer between Mr. Ridgemount and the staff working under him, he is most likely also deliberately keeping Mr. Ridgemount in the dark about the conditions the groms are forced to work under by Bummer (especially so since Lo joined the staff in "Board and Confused", as it is likely he believes it would cost him his job as the day manager if Mr. Ridgemount found out about what his daughter was being subjected to). About Appearances Gallery Trivia External Links *Andrew Baumer - Stoked Wiki Category:Stoked Characters Category:Male Characters